Lioness
by Hamilcar
Summary: AU. Severus is distraught over the rift between him and Lily. Lucius is upset that Severus is distracted and decides to help assuage Severus' relationship woes. They both get in way over their heads when nothing goes as planned. SSLE, LMMP
1. Severus' Problem

A/N: A few quick notes before kicking this story off. First, a few dates/years have been fudged in order to place Lucius on the scene at the same time as the fight between Snape and Lily, as well as ensuring that Molly's still around and not married yet. Second, I will do my best to, apart from the aforementioned date merging, keep things canon, including the characters. I'm more than open to any criticism/critique and will try to improve from it.

And finally, I've had this idea for a bit, since reading the final book and couldn't resist it any longer. I hope it works well and that, as always, you the reader enjoy it.

With that being said, onto the fiction.

OOO

Severus Snape looked out at the placid surface of the lake and did his best to keep from crying. It wasn't like him to cry; he knew the importance of keeping his emotions bottled up. But losing Lily, permanently from the looks of it, was enough to strongly tempt him to do precisely that. He wanted to weep, to rage, to beg, to plead.

He couldn't do any of it, however. Instead, he sat there transfixed, internally cursing himself all the while.

As if the situation weren't already upsetting enough, it was his rotten luck that Lucius Malfoy had been hunting him all afternoon. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the silver-haired seventh year making his way over.

_No doubt trying to get me to do something for him,_ Severus surmised.

"Snape!" Lucius demanded. "What do you think you're doing, staring out like that? My Potions homework isn't going to do itself you know."

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" Snape turned venomous eyes onto him and Lucius took a step back.

"My, my," he murmured after taking a second to compose himself. "What's gotten you so worked up?" He paused for a moment and smirked. "Don't tell me – trouble with the ladies?"

Severus stood and brushed past the older boy. "What would you know about it?" He snapped.

"Enough to know that she's distracting you," Lucius drawled. "Why don't you bed her already and have done with it?" Snape rounded on him with a murderous glare and Lucius raised his hands up in a mock-defense position. "Oh, I'm sorry. She's too much of a lady for that. And you're – what? A gentleman? Oh no, that's right, a _greasy git_ is the phrase I believe her friends use."

"They're not her friends," he retorted in a strained voice.

"Well you're not either now, by the looks of it." He strode up to Snape and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I certainly hope that this… _Gryffindor_ isn't distracting you from your true calling."

"Not at all." A muscle in his cheek twitched, the only outward sign of his intense aggravation at Lucius' prying.

"Besides, Severus, if you wanted to best Potter you should have come to an expert for help." He grinned and touched his chest with the tip of his wand.

"You?" A scoff escaped Snape's lips and his mouth curled. "As you yourself said – she's a _lady_. I hardly think she'd be wooed by the ass-grabbing and lewd remarks you use to get on."

Lucius rolled his eyes, as if he couldn't believe Snape was so thick. "That's only for certain types of girls. You want something a little more challenging – but I can help you there too, believe it or not." Snape looked at him skeptically and Lucius flushed, insulted that someone like Snape would have doubts about his abilities to attract any and all of the opposite sex. "Shall I prove it to you?" He snapped indignantly.

"Prove what?" Snape began stomping off in the direction of the castle. "The only thing you prove is how much of an arrogant prig you can be."

"I'm willing to ignore that comment and not dock you points if you take two seconds to listen," Lucius went after him. "First off, this obsession with yours has gone quite far enough. I'm not risking your distraction over something so easily obtainable."

"And you have the skill to obtain it?" Snape's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Yes, I do. Bringing me to my second point – I resent the implication that I would fail at such a simple task as seducing a Gryffindor!"

"You know this from practice."

"Well… no," he admitted. "But I know the theory behind it!" He retorted, flushing again, the red contrasting prominently with his pale skin. "As I said before, I'll prove it to you; I'll tame a ginger lioness and in the process show you how it's done."

"_You? _ How?! You're one of the most notorious Slytherins in school; no Gryffindor girl in her right mind would ever go out with you – it would be instant ostracism!" He quieted for a moment. "It was bad enough for Lily when she and I were just friends – and I don't have half your reputation!"

"You flatter me; but regardless, it can be done," Lucius smirked.

For a moment, Severus paused, considering. He was loathe to take advice from the smug, superior Malfoy, who would no doubt lord it over him forever if it worked. And he wondered if the whole setup might not be a trick to embarrass him in front of Lily, just as Potter and his lot had. Even if it worked, surely a permanent reunion would be impossible; he didn't think anything he ever said would bring Lily around to his side of matters. Every bit of logic and good sense he had told him to go no further down the path Lucius was beckoning.

In the end, however, the temptation to get back into Lily's good graces, even for a brief interval, was far too strong.

"Fine then," Severus crossed his arms. "If you're so certain, then prove it."

"Oh I will. Watch closely when I do; you don't want to miss anything." He motioned for Severus to follow him as they headed back up towards the castle.

"Just get on with it!" Severus hissed. "Who do you think you're going to get anyway?"

"That one right there," Lucius whispered, directing Severus' attention with a nod of his head. "The red-headed seventh year leaning on the tree." He turned to Severus and grinned. "Molly Prewett."

OOO

A/N: And so the fun begins. :) Next chapter – Lucius makes his opening moves.


	2. Lucius Lays a Foundation

OOO

"Molly Prewett?" Severus scoffed. "Her brothers will kill you if she doesn't."

"I promise you Snape, she will be fawning over me within a fortnight. You see, Snape, what you would know, if you knew anything at all about women that is, is that good girls, under the proper circumstances and given the right incentives, absolutely cannot resist a bad boy." He smirked. "You see, a female never wants a man she can't improve on. Otherwise she'd have nothing to do. And the more improvement, the better. Girls always get it into their heads when they see someone a bit dangerous that they can be, you know, the 'one to change him.'"

"Nobody could be that stupid! To think they could change _you?_"

"I promise you Snape, it is not only a possibility, it is a widely shared perception. Of course, you have to help it along a bit. Draw back the proverbial curtain. Make them think you have a heart of gold, that it's all buried behind a tough-guy exterior."

"And you plan to do this _how?_" Snape didn't want to trust him but, despite Lucius' arrogance, he made some sense. Enough girls certainly went crazy over Black, arrogant git that he was.

"You have to wait for the right moment. It's an art, really, and it requires patience and skill to properly craft. You have to be alone when you run into her and she needs to be alone as well – that way there won't be any nay-saying friends to throw you off track. That and what you have to say will be more believable if it looks as though she's stumbled upon a private face you wouldn't show the public. You need to look vulnerable, put upon – that'll stir up their sympathy and let them right in."

"She won't trust you. She'll know it's only a ploy."

Lucius smacked the back of his head. "That's where the skill comes in! Believe me, most girls are ready to believe just about anything if you give them sufficient reason to!"

"Very well, then," Snape sighed. "So how do you plan on getting her alone? You can't very well ask to see her in the hallway. You'd be hexed before you knew what was happening."

"Apart from that, that's a foolish way to go about it. Never approach the girl directly – then it looks like you're getting ready to manipulate her. She has to happen upon you by accident; make her think it was she that discovered you, not you that pulled her in. That way, however you are behaving it will seem more sincere as she will think that _you_ think you are alone."

"I think I follow…"

"Excellent! Knew you were clever beneath that greasy mane of yours," he grinned. "Now, I happen to know that Molly likes to slip out on Thursday nights to go star-gazing in the astronomy tower." Lucius walked with Snape back to their common room, keeping his voice low so that nobody else would know what they were planning.

"How do you know that?"

"I wouldn't be a very good lothario if I wasn't familiar with the comings and goings of Hogwarts' female population, now would I? And that means the _entire_ female population – you never know when someone will strike your fancy."

"You know things about Lily?" Snape paled as he joined Lucius in front of the fire.

"Don't look so horrified." Lucius waved a hand. "I've no interest in her. Though I'll be happy to assist you with whatever I know, if you like. Back to the charming Ms. Prewett however. As I said, she goes up to the astronomy tower. If she follows the path I think she should be following, then she will pass by that broken down girl's loo."

"You're going to meet her in a bathroom?" Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And a girl's one at that? She's going to think you're creep, not romantic!"

"_Listen_. I can't be a very good teacher if you're always interrupting me. The bathroom is good because it's private – it will look like I'm hiding out in it to get away from our fellow compatriots, if you know what I mean. Plus, it has a lovely echo. There's no way that I can sob in there and she won't hear me."

"And you think she'll just come running and feel bad for you?" His voice dripped skepticism.

"Perhaps not the first time. But it will go a long way to laying a foundation. As long as I look properly disheveled and act like I don't want to reveal too much, it will work. She must think that she's discovered something about me; of course, I will be controlling that perception but she doesn't need to know that. And even if she resists at first, the image of a vulnerable, beleaguered but reformable criminal will be too much for her to resist."

"I believe it when I see it," Snape replied moodily, then went up to his room.

"Hey!" Lucius called after him. "I still have that potions homework that you're supposed to be helping me with!"

OOO

Thursday night found Snape hiding in a stall underneath Lucius' invisibility cloak. It was his first time accompanying Lucius to the bathroom, though the older Slytherin had apparently be going there for several nights in a row – winning over a ghost, or so he claimed. Lucius had been subtly doing a number on himself and even Snape had to admit that, for his purposes, Lucius looked suitable.

His eyes were ringed and hollow looking thanks to a refusal to sleep over the last few days accompanied with a couple subtle spells and cosmetic. His hair was bedraggled and his skin paler than usual. His cheek were damp and his eyes were red as though he'd been crying and he was curled up in a corner of the bathroom, barely able to be seen – but still audible and, if one looked, visible.

There was a creaking at the door and a red-haired head poked in. Severus looked over and, sure enough, it was Molly Prewett.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius growled with an uncertain tone in his voice.

"Lucius Malfoy?" She gave a little laugh and Severus frowned; if she was amused at the picture then it wasn't going to work at all.

"Get away." His voice trembled but he pulled his wand. "And you'd better not tell anybody about this!"

"Don't worry," she said coolly as she backed away. "I don't talk to your friends."

"My so-called friends," he muttered softly as she was at the door.

For a moment, she turned around and Severus wondered if she was going to come back in. She did not, however, and after about a quarter of an hour, Lucius straightened up and motioned for Severus to follow him back.

"Didn't see her falling at your feet, exactly," Severus remarked snidely.

"These things take time," Lucius whispered. "I think it went rather well actually."

"So will we be coming back next Thursday night?"

"Of course not. That would look suspicious, like I was following her intentionally. You know, for someone with such a deft potions hand you certainly need to learn to be a lighter touch in other respects."

"Sorry if I don't have your experience womanizing," Severus snapped.

"Apology accepted," Lucius said with an arrogant shrug. "Now that she's gotten a glimpse, I have to reinforce that image, bit by bit, so that I'll be able to believably gain her trust."

"And Lily?" Snape demanded.

"Soon enough, Severus. Soon enough."

OOO

A/N: So I finally got back to this fic. I think I'll be keeping chapters short for this one, at least for now. Next will probably have a bit of Molly's perspective. And I will, of course, be updating my other fics as well. :)


	3. Forest Foray

~*~

The process went slower than Lucius hoped; it was hard to find good opportunities to 'stumble' across Molly and making sure that his fellow Slytherins, other than Severus, picked up on what he was doing. It would take too long to explain and anyway, the more people who knew about it, the more likely the girl was to catch wind of what he was doing.

Fortunately for him, one chilly autumn evening, an opportunity presented itself.

"Severus, get up." He shook the other boy's leg. "We need to hurry. Throw the cloak on."

"What? What's going on?" He rolled over and took the garment that Lucius was handing him.

"Mulciber was downstairs bragging about how he and a few others had jumped the Prewett boys into the forest and left them there then talked it up in front of Molly."

"Did they?" Severus whispered from beneath the cloak.

"Maybe. They didn't say whether they actually did it or just pretended to in order to get her into the forest. Either way, it's an opportunity for somebody to play hero."

"And you need me around because…?"

"So you can observe. More than that, so she can say something good about you to Lily. You want to start making things up in her view, right? Go in with me on this and we'll both come out looking good to them."

"What about Mulciber and the rest of them? Won't they know?"

"Okay, listen to me. Here's how it's going to happen." Lucius pulled him aside in the hallway. "We will save her from whatever is in that forest and make her promise not to tell anybody so that we don't get into trouble. She's good, she's not going to want to get detention for going into the forest anyway and she'll understand the need for discretion. You hang back after the job is done, assuming she is accepts the fact that we're there to help and not make matters worse, and ask her, humbly mind you, if she could drop a good word about him to Lily. Two for one."

"You're grinning, aren't you?" Severus muttered.

"Absolutely. Now silence; we can't afford being found out. If our compatriots think any of this is sincere, we might really be in trouble."

Secretly, Severus hoped it might become sincere; but it was not the moment to make Lucius aware of that.

They crossed the cold lawn under cover of darkness and made their way to the forest's edge where they both hesitated. It was darker than either of them had expected and strange noises, hoots and snaps and crunches, were coming from inside. In the darkness besides him, though he was unseen, Severus could hear Lucius taking in a deep breath.

"Are you ready for this Snape?"

"I think so. If you are."

"Good. Wands at the ready then."

They stepped into the trees, walking slowly. "I think we can take the cloaks off now," Lucius whispered. "And use our wands if need be."

"I'm glad; I nearly broke my leg tripping over a root back there," Severus muttered.

They murmured lumos in unison and made their way through the underbrush by the glow of their wands.

"Any idea where she is?" Severus asked.

Before Lucius could answer, there was a shriek.

"That might be an indication," he replied, hurrying towards the area where the sound had come from.

Hurrying, they came to a large tree where there was a girl crouched down next to two unconscious bodies. It was Molly, hovering over her brothers who apparently had been set upon by Mulciber and several others and left there. The red-head turned around at the sound of their footsteps and looked supremely confused.

"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape?"

"We heard you scream Are you hurt?" Lucius panted.

Severus, looking on, thought he really was a damn good actor, if nothing else.

"My brothers," she gasped. "I can't get them to work up!"

"Have you tried _rennervate_?"

"No, I…"

"We have other problems," Severus broke in and pointed to something in the darkness.

"What is it? I don't see…" Lucius began.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Severus called out and a huge spider, the size of a collie, that was in mid-leap dropped to the forest floor in two pieces.

"Oh god!" Molly gasped.

"Right." Lucius swallowed. "We need to get you out of here."

"They're still not waking up," she murmured. "I think they might have concussions."

"Then we'll have to carry them. Severus, you take Fabian. I'll get Gideon." He hoisted the body. "Let's get going before something else wanders out of these woods and attacks us."

"Why are you _doing_ this?" Molly asked as they moved along. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

Lucius shrugged. "I felt guilty."

"I as well," said Severus without having to force his sincerity.

Molly nodded at Snape. "I heard that you had a falling out with Lily. She's been pretty upset about it."

"I was stupid," he muttered. "If you could tell her…"

Molly nodded. "I understand. I'll nudge her."

"No talking about this to anybody else, though," Lucius demanded. "Nobody else knows we're here and I'd like to keep it that way. Don't even let your friends know." He ducked under a low-hanging branch. "We can't afford to have anybody find out."

She looked back and forth between the two boys. "You two are odd, you know that? I can't figure you out."

"You never felt bad for something that somebody you were near to did? Never felt guilty for the actions of another?"

"On occasion with those two," she said. "But they're my brothers. Family. Not people I voluntarily chose to consort with."

"Well sometimes things sound like a good idea and by the time you find out they aren't you're in over your head," Lucius said impatiently. "We really need to be quiet though. In case anything else is out there."

Fortunately for their small group, nothing else wandered out of the woods to assail them, though they heard plenty of noises that made them jump. Once they got to the edge, Lucius lowered the body he was carrying and motioned for Severus to do the same.

"We need to get back," he whispered. "Get the groundskeeper. He should be able to help you and he won't get you into any trouble. And remember, not a word of this to anybody."

She looked at them both warily, and then broke into a smile. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Don't thank us," Severus protested. "Only make sure they're alright." He forced himself to smile as well, an awkward expression on his face. "I hope this improves your impression of Slytherins, however slightly."

"It does," she said quietly. "A bit. And I'll talk to Lily. Now hurry!"

With nods, they pulled on their cloaks and ran back towards the castle.

"Told you that would work too," Lucius murmured, though without the smugness such declarations frequently held.

But Severus frankly felt that he could care less about whose idea it was, provided that it got him back into Lily's good graces in the end.

~*~

A/N: It's my 8th anniversary on this site so updates all around. Just a quick one for this story, but Molly is beginning to come around (with Lily on the horizon) and the drama can really get underway.


	4. Invitation and Deception

Molly slid in next to Lily on the bench as they ate their breakfast.

"You know, Severus has been staring at you all morning," she whispered, gesturing to the boy sitting across the Great Hall.

"Let him stare," Lily said coldly, not even bothering to take her eyes off her plate. "It makes no difference to me."

"Lily… don't you think you might be treating him rather harshly?" Lily looked up and Molly pressed on. "We've all seen him time and time again hovering outside the Common Room door and everybody knows who he's waiting for. He's apologized over and over and he doesn't… he doesn't seem that terrible."

"You know what he said to me," Lily hissed. "And to everybody else like me. You're pureblooded so you wouldn't… I don't care if he apologizes until his face turns blue or waits outside of that door until the school crumbles around him." She stood, leaving her food and taking her books. "And I have no idea why you're defending him."

Lily pointedly avoided looking in Severus' direction as she strode out of the hallway while Molly glanced at him apologetically.

"She still doesn't want to see me!" He hissed under his breath to Lucius.

"Patience. Good grief." Lucius chewed a piece of bacon. "Rome wasn't built in a day you know."

"So you continue to tell me," he muttered and looked down at his plate. Lucius, however, kept his gaze steadfastly facing forward until Severus looked back up. "Lucius? What on earth are you staring at?" He let his eyes trace Lucius' line of sight, all the way to the back of a red-headed girl.

"Nothing." He finished the last of the bacon, wiping the grease off onto the tablecloth. "Only planning my next move."

OOO

Molly happened upon them in the library, just the two once more. Lucius was standing behind Snape, bent over and looking at the book Snape was hunched over. When she moved, however, he suddenly straightened and looked at her. His skin, pale enough that any sign of emotion would show, gained the slightest rose-colored tint.

"Ms. Prewett," he said evenly.

She glanced to make sure that nobody else was about, remembering his warning regarding his other housemates – and her own trepidation at having a member of _her_ house see them.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did for my brothers. And I spoke to Lily," she said to Severus. "But it… it didn't go very well."

"We noticed," Lucius acknowledged coolly. With his eyes still focused on Molly, he failed to see Severus' hands clench, knuckles whitening and the book in his grasp trembling.

Molly shifted. "I know she told you as much but it's not just what you said," she murmured. "It's how you treat others, who your friends are…"

Lucius stiffened, but before he could make a remark Severus looked up, glaring with eyes that were bordering on bloodshot.

"She will never forgive me, will she?" He rasped. "I've lost her forever…"

"Severus!" Lucius' fingers dug into his shoulders. "You said that she was upset because of the people whom he consorts with. What if she came to feel that some of his friends were not as bad as she assumes?" His face remained grave, but with the very slightest hint of a smile on the edges of his mouth.

Molly began to flush. "Don't know what would convince her of that. Pretty rough crowd Severus is a part of."

"Perhaps unintentionally so. Perhaps he got in a little too deep. And it is not as though the hand of friendship was extended by anybody else – certainly not the boys in your house. Understandable that a rough crowd might be persuasive. But it doesn't mean that must define him always."

Molly gathered her composure. "Well then what would you suggest?"

"I would suggest you tell her to give him a second chance to show her by his actions, not just his words." The smile broadened. "And would it be too bold to suggest that leading by example might be one way to show her?"

She backed away and her eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at Malfoy?"

His eyes darted about to make sure that they were alone once more and he moved away from Severus. "You were very brave in that forest."

"I'm a Gryffindor," she said carefully. "Bravery is kind of our thing."

Severus looked up, watched Lucius draw imperceptibly closer. If his remarks were feigned, he was talented indeed. Severus prided himself on being able to read people, but Lucius, in this moment, seemed nothing but sincere.

"Perhaps. But not every girl would go into the Forbidden Forest, even for family. And I value family highly, you know."

She backed away. "What are you getting at?" She looked from Severus to Lucius. "Is this some kind of a crass joke? I'm glad you helped me with Gideon and Fabian but not so much I'm willing to be made a fool."

Lucius backed away as well, looking like he'd been struck.

"I've made you uncomfortable. I apologize. I only thought…" He appeared to struggle with his words momentarily then looked at her again, holding her gaze with his own. "You have a spark within you, Molly Prewitt. And if you were not aware, it can be quite dazzling." He reached down and closed the book. "Come along Severus. Time we went back to the Common Room."

He hoisted Snape out of the chair and steered him towards the exit. They hadn't even reached the end of the shelves before they heard footfalls muffled by the heavy carpet of the library.

"Lucius." She grabbed his wrist and he spun around. "Why are you doing this?" She hissed.

"Doing what?"

"Toying with me!" She frowned. "These cryptic remarks you keep making, your behavior, all of it! Why are you doing this?"

He rubbed his wrist where she had grabbed. "I hardly know myself."

They stood in silence for moment before Molly spoke up. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"The line about me being brave and dazzling and whatever else."

"It wasn't a _line_," he protested. "And yes. I meant it. Do you not believe me?"

"I have no reason why I should. I have heard more than enough to suggest you would not mind lying to me in the most obscene ways. If Severus has bad companions, you have twice the amount. A the rumors about you…"

"And yet you want to believe me when I say that you are captivating."

"They are lovely words. If I could believe."

"Then I will repeat myself – give me the chance to show you."

Severus felt like everything had frozen for a moment, Molly and Lucius looking at one another, unwavering. The seconds crawled by until finally, finally Molly nodded.

"Alright then Lucius. I assume that by 'chance' you mean a date."

"You would assume correctly."

She smirked. "Fine. Under one condition – I decide what we are going to do."

Lucius smiled. "Of course. It would be ungentlemanly to not give a lady her preference."

"Alright then. Tuesday. Seven. Meet me here. And we'll see then if you mean what you say."

She turned and left the library in the opposite direction, Lucius and Snape looking at her until she vanished.

"Told you," he smirked at Snape.

"She will be furious when she finds out." He shook his head. "Lily also. This is… Lucius, this has gone on long enough. You deceived her into a date. I believe you. Your skills at seduction are prodigious. Now call this charade off before it goes any further."

"What's the matter Severus? I've been doing this as a favor to you. Don't tell me I have been wasting my time and considerable talents."

"I don't want this. Not like this."

"But we are so close…"

"No, Lucius."

"Fine," he snapped. "Do what you like. I will be going on that date, as planned." He grabbed Snape by the collar. "And you had best not do anything to spoil it."

Snape wrenched out of his grasp. "I am sure circumstances will do that without my interference. But when things do crumble around your head, make sure that she knows it wasn't my idea." He backed away. "I know my chances with Lily are almost nonexistent now but I would rather not put the final nail in the coffin, thanks to you."

He turned way and hurried out of the library as quickly as possible, hoping he could find a place to be alone in the castle and wait for his stomach to stop unpleasantly churning.


	5. Giving In

Molly hurried away from the library, stomach churning. She was still mostly certain that Lucius was playing some sort of game. Whatever face he put on for her, she'd heard too many rumors to think otherwise and didn't trust the Slytherin as far as she could levitate him. However, with the situation already dropped into her lap, whatever his goals were it couldn't hurt to have a little fun, she mused.

After all, every other boy who approached her was frightened away by Gideon and Fabian – the only one they'd ever let get the slightest bit close was Arthur, and she was fairly sure that was because they saw him as too odd and inept ever to get up to anything with her. But Lucius didn't seem the type to quail under the threats of her brothers if they did find out. And so long as they didn't know what she was up too, she had the thrill of going behind their backs for once and keeping a secret of her own, to pay them back for all the knowing glances they would exchange then refuse to explain.

Playing with Lucius was playing with fire. But she was sure she could handle her own – and perhaps tease him a bit with a plot of her own, fair turnabout for whatever game he was playing. She smirked a little; he probably thought himself quite irresistible, but perhaps there was a way to either call his charade or get the better of him.

Apprehensive as she was of Lucius, though, she could not help feeling pity for his companion. While Lucius raised her suspicions, Severus seemed sadder and more sincere. She knew why Lily was so angry with him. Anybody would have been. But his apologies had been numerous and profuse. He looked kicked and abandoned, and though she had no particular attraction to him, she couldn't help feeling sympathy.

Surely he deserved a second chance?

As she went back to the Gryffindor common room mulling over his behavior, she suddenly found herself walking in on Lily, curled up in one of the chairs by the fire. When her eyes lifted to see who was entering, they met with Molly's and she felt herself blush.

"Hello Lily," she said carefully.

"Molly."

After holding the gaze a moment more than was necessary, Molly turned up the staircase to her bedchamber. She froze, however, when a voice called after her.

"Did you see him?"

Molly stopped and backed down the stairs. "See who?" She asked, already knowing.

"Severus." Lily looked up at her, something strange hovering in her complexion. "Since you two seem to be so close these days."

"I did. In the library." She frowned. "But if you think he and I… Lily, he only ever thinks about you. And I really think you should give him a chance."

Lily's expression remained guarded. "You know how I feel about his friends."

"Perhaps he feels the same way," Molly suggested. "Perhaps he's only with them because they're the only ones who will be friendly to him."

Sighing, Lily tossed aside the book and looked into the fire. "I miss that stupid git. For all of his insults and blustering… but I can't be friends with him. Not if that's how he really thinks. I shouldn't be the exception to his prejudices. And I don't know if I can ever forgive what he said to me."

"Perhaps they aren't really his prejudices."

"If they weren't, he would stand up to those awful people, not hang around them."

"Maybe he doesn't want to, not really." She edged a little closer. "If he had somebody else…"

"Are those your words or his?" Lily asked, getting up to retrieve her book. Volume in hand, she drew close to Molly. "It isn't simply a matter of name calling. His friends… they're dangerous Molly. And I think you know that."

Molly grew still and blanched slightly. Here inside the school walls, they were somewhat isolated, but there could be no doubt of gathering clouds. Nevertheless, Snape's eyes rose in her memory and she salvaged a remnant of confidence.

"He doesn't want them to be his friends, he wants you. And even if he realized that late… it still shouldn't be too late." She pressed further. "He's lost his way. And I think he needs somebody to guide him back before he goes any further."

Silence drifted between them until, slowly, hesitantly, Lily nodded.

"Alright. Maybe… if you see him, let him know that I might… I'll listen to him," she finally managed. "No promises, though."

Molly smiled. "I think it will make him very happy."

Climbing back up the stairs, she mentally reminded herself not only to inform Snape, but to rummage in Gideon's trunk when she got the opportunity. She had a meeting of her own to prepare for as well.

OOO

Severus hovered in the stacks, nervously running his long fingers against the spines of the books. Lucius knew he was there was waiting for him to show himself and say something. Daring him to act against his wishes.

Wasn't that part of what had angered Lily so? His failures to stand up against the nastiness of people like Lucius?

The minutes ticked by and while he was busy watching Lucius sprawled in a chair, half sleeping, a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Severus!" Molly was there, smiling brightly, with a bundle in her arms. "I haven't seen you for days, but I was hoping you would be here."

Lucius had heard her and was approaching, slowly, like a snake sliding through the grass to strike at its prey.

"Oh?" Was all he could say, mouth dry, wondering if he would have enough strength to say anything to Lucius.

"Lily wants to talk to you! We've been looking for you, would have told you before this if we could have found you alone for a second."

The building confrontation with Lucius suddenly dissipated; his only priority became meeting Lily as quickly as possible, mending every fence that had been broken between them.

"She says no promises but… she misses you," Molly confessed. "Talk to her and don't be a prat and you'll probably be just fine."

"I… Molly… thank you," he whispered. He caught sight of Lucius looking triumphantly at him but didn't want to spare another thought for the arrogant seventh-year. All he wanted was to make his way to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as he could and seize the second chance he'd been so certain he wasn't going to get.

With Severus gone, Lucius cheerfully sauntered up to Molly.

"Where to, my lady?"

"Oh, you'll see," she said airily. "But you're hardly dressed for it." She pushed the bundle she'd been carrying into his arms. "These should do. They're my brother's, but you two are about the same height and bud so it should be fine."

His hands clenched around the thick, blue fabric she'd foisted upon him.

"Molly. These are Muggle clothes," he hissed.

She smirked. "Well, yes. They're what you wear to a place like a Muggle cinema."

The amusement in her eyes verged on malicious, but Lucius quickly gathered himself. It would take more than that to keep him from his conquest.

"Very well then. Wait here and I shall change."

Molly's confidence wavered for a moment, but she nodded and grinned.

"I won't go anywhere," she promised.

"And what of your clothes?" He asked. "I assume you'll be similarly attired?"

"Under my robes," she informed him. "Now hurry! You don't want to waste our big night!" She teased.

He bit his tongue and searched for a bathroom, refusing to allow a pair of slacks to get the better of him.


	6. Letting Go

Severus ran down the halls of Hogwarts, brushing past students and teachers alike, prepared to rip the portrait of the Fat Lady off its hinges if necessary to get access to the Gryffindor common room. He brought himself up short when he finally reached the portrait and saw somebody standing next to it.

"I thought you would come right away." Lily gave him a small, sad smile.

"Lily." He panted. "Lily." He took her by the shoulders. "Molly said… you wanted… you were willing to talk…"

"Catch your breath and let's go somewhere private."

"Of course!" His hands dropped away but he did not move. He simply looked at her, as if he was trying to memorize every feature.

"Severus? Are you alright?"

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Come on," she insisted and took his hand to guide him. They wound up in one of the green houses, nestled between pots of plants in the humid, glassy building. There was dirt on the floor and the faint sound of insects buzzing, but Severus was grateful for the peace. "Now I think you had something to say to me?"

"Lily, I… I can even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean it, Lily, you have to understand that. I was… I was incredibly stupid." He look at her and tried to talk more quickly as he felt himself growing choked up. "I did not mean it, and I will never speak to you that way again, I can promise you."

"But do you think that?" She looked at him apprehensive. "Not about me. But all my friends. Do you really think that?" Her green eyes focused on him, maintained a gaze that made him quail.

"I was angry," he whispered. "Not at you, at… at them. And I wanted to… I wanted to show my acquaintances in my house I was tough, that I fit in with them. I know you have never approved of them. And I… I made the wrong choice Lily." His hand crept closer to hers. "Please let me unmake it. Tell me it's not too late."

"I want to believe you," she sighed. "I really do. But I can't think that if you're hanging out with the likes of Avery and Mulciber, that history won't simply repeat itself. That you aren't going to go back to them to find whatever it is you're looking for."

"Lily, what I want… all I have ever wanted…" He swallowed. "Lily, _I love you_. And if proving that to you means turning my back on all of those idiots, I'll do it. Now. Consider it already done." He flushed red as the stripes on the tie around Lily's throat.

"Do you mean that?" She asked slowly.

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Every last word Lily." His hand slid over hers. "Every last word."

With a sudden movement, she kissed him on the cheek. "You need to prove it Sev. But I want to believe you. I'll try to. Don't let me down, alright?"

He touched the spot where she kissed, half expecting it to burn. "Never." He clumsily hugged her. "I won't disappoint you Lily, I won't."

Lily wrapped her arms around him and looked down. "Sev, are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you," he rasped. "I thought you would never talk to me again, that you truly and sincerely hated me."

"For a moment, I did."

He withdrew from her slowly. "And that is my fault. Like I said, never again Lily. I promise."

She smiled and stood. "Come on. Before we miss class or get in trouble for being out here."

As they neared the castle he looked down at her. "I'll see you again soon?"

With a final smile, she squeezed his hand. "Yeah. I'll see you. Maybe we could study for our next potions test together?"

"I would like that," he nodded.

"And maybe go to Hogsmeade sometime soon?"

"I would like that even more."

"See you soon, then, Sev."

She went up the steps to the Gryffindor portal while he descended into the dungeons, stepping lighter than in had in some time. Whatever his original intent, Lucius' plan had ended up working on his behalf and for that he could not help feeling some measure of gratitude. The rest of them could bloody well go to hell, he thought. Lily didn't care for them, was frightened of them even – and, he had to admit, likely with good cause.

If having her as a friend, or even as more than just a friend, meant abandoning their company, he finally felt prepared to do that, knowing what he would lose if he didn't.

Stepping into the common room, he happened upon Mulciber and brushed past him without as much as a look. He didn't see the frown the other boy gave him as he retreated to his own chamber, trying to study but getting lost in thoughts of Lily.

OOO

Molly bounced on the balls of her feet in her impatient for Lucius to return. She couldn't wait to see what the haughty Lucius Malfoy would look like in regular 'Muggle' clothes, and frayed ones at that. Her only regret was that she hadn't thought to bring a camera of some sort to capture the moment for good.

He showed up a few minutes later, face sullen.

"Ready?" She smirked.

He looked down at her for a moment and she nearly quailed; perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea after all, trying to bait him and seeing how far she could get him to go with this charade.

But a second later, any sign of displeasure on his face had fled and he smiled pleasantly. "I am. But as you know where we are headed and I do not, I will let you lead the way."

They went down to Hogsmeade, to the very outskirts, when she stopped him.

"Alright, we can apparate from here. I'll take you with me since I know where we're headed. But we can't go in our robes." She slid hers off over her head, revealing jeans and a blouse beneath, prompting Lucius to remove his as well.

"And what do you suggest we do with them? Leave them by the side of the road?"

She paused for a moment to take him in. His eyes and hair always made him seem so old – the girls who liked him called the look 'sophisticated' – but in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt he suddenly seemed much younger than his actual seventeen years.

"Molly?" He repeated with a quizzical look on his face and she snapped out of it.

"My purse is enchanted," she explained, shoving her own robe inside of the handbag. "It should hold both of ours with little problem." He passed his over and after stuffing it in as well, offered him her hand. "Let's go then."

He put his hand in hers; it felt smooth and warm, and for an instant his breath hitched, right before the yank of the apparating spell took him over. They landed behind a building; Molly was still holding his hand and used it to pull him into a crowded street. The front of the building was lit up with bright bulbs and a huge sign.

Finally letting go, Molly walked up to the glass booth in front of the building.

"Two, please, for the seven-thirty show." She took out a few notes and gave them to the girl before turning behind to look at Lucius. "You can pay me back when you get the chance," she said airily, "unless you happen to have some money on you."

At this Lucius did flush; he should have anticipated the need for Muggle money. The girl behind the counter gave him a dismissive look as she handed the change back to Molly and Lucius gritted his teeth.

"You want any popcorn or candy?" She asked.

Lucius looked around; the place was fairly crawling with Muggles, everything from teenaged couples like themselves necking one another to families with passels of squalling children. There was a heavy scent in the air that, when Molly mentioned popcorn, he realized must have been gobs and gobs of butter. The floor looked filthy and the teenagers shoveling the popcorn into tubs looked bored and incompetent.

"I would rather not," he muttered, unable to keep the disdainful tone from his voice.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, and got in line only to come back with a huge tub of the stuff. "We're in theater five, so he might as well grab our seats now before it gets crowded."

He followed her again into a dim room filled with seats in front of a large screen. They sat down together and lapsed into silence. Molly munched her popcorn and took glances at Lucius; he seemed miserable, she thought, and she'd probably never see the price of the ticket again. Then he turned to her.

"Mind if I have some of your popcorn?" He wrinkled his nose. "I know I said I didn't but…"

"The smell, right?" She gave him a knowing grin and passed the tub. "I'll just add it to your tab."

"Fine," he said, taking a handful. "If we get dinner in Hogsmeade where they take my money, will you call it even?"

"I'll think about it," she grinned as she took the tub back. "Now shhhh. It's time for the previews."


	7. Run

As the film wore on Molly sat, feeling strange at how normal it suddenly seemed to have Lucius Malfoy sitting next to her in the darkened theater. His hand drifted over occasionally to steal more popcorn and his shoulders brushed against her, as Arthur's or any other persons' might.

_"I couldn't get you out of my mind." _

_"I'm the most beautiful woman you ever saw, I suppose."_

_"Maybe."_

_"And you must have me?" _

_"Yes. Something like that."_

Molly reached down for more of the popcorn and suddenly her hand was upon Lucius' who had reached at the same time. She looked up and found herself met by a pair of grey eyes, looking strangely sober. In an instant, she withdrew and they both went back to looking at the screen.

_"You can have any woman in the city. What do you really want?"_

She could hear herself breath and suddenly wondered when it had gotten so loud. From the corner of her eye Lucius seemed to move, but she kept her eyes focused upon the movie.

_"Because I'm going to run." _

Then a weight settled, soft but heavy, upon her shoulders. Lucius had stretched and settled his arm across them.

"Lucius!" She whispered, head swiveling towards him. "That's not very proper! Or original."

He looked over at her. "Do you want me to remove my arm? Say the word and I will."

Molly opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

_"Look, don't you understand? It's different now because it's me! My life. Help me."_

Finally gathering some presence of mind, she turned away from him once more.

"I don't kiss on the first date, you know," she told him firmly.

"Then I suppose I will simply have to ask for another," he whispered into her ear.

_ "But now… it's different. Believe me."_

_"I don't."_

_"Speak to your friends for me."_

Molly shivered slightly, but in the pit of her stomach something weighed heavy and unpleasant. Lucius was supposed to balk. He was supposed to be ashamed at wearing Muggle clothes, being dragged to a Muggle amusement. She would laugh at having gotten the better of a cocky Slytherin, perhaps even share the story with her girlfriends back in the Gryffindor dormitories.

Getting goosebumps in a movie theater had not been part of that plan. Nor had the prospect of doing this more than once.

"Maybe," she finally conceded, before they both lapsed into silence for the rest of the movie.

When they came out of the theater, night had properly descended and the air had gotten chilly, making both eager to be back in Hogsmeade where they could don their robes for an added bit of warmth.

"Did you like it?" She finally asked at they walked through the quiet village streets.

"I don't think it made any sense," he frowned. "Who would let themselves be talked into such a thing? Dying simply because some little mark on your hand says you have to? A society without the old? It's absurd."

"Yes, I can't imagine a society that would want to eliminate an entire class of people for no very clear or reasonable purpose," she came back with.

Lucius looked at her sharply and for a moment she halted. She lost her breath for a moment, thinking he might go for his wand in genuine anger. Instead, he looked away.

"I believe I promised you dinner."

"You don't have to. I'll get something from the elves."

"I owe you for the movie, and Lucius Malfoy pays his debts," he insisted. "Dinner is doubtless finished at the castle. There will only be leftovers now."

"It's fine." She hurried along, but he grabbed her should.

"Please. I absolutely insist."

She froze at the look he gave her, determination mixed with something else.

"Alright," she said slowly, "where do you want to go?"

"The Three Broomsticks doesn't really have proper food," he mused. "Perhaps Madame Puddifoot's? The fare is light but the atmosphere is more… appropriate."

"Lucius." She frowned. "Students only go there for one reason."

"I know," he said, back to his more familiar smirk.

"There will be gossip. My _brothers_ will hear."

"I'll hex anybody who whispers a word," he said with a laugh, but sobered when he saw the look on her face. "Anyway, it will probably be close to deserted. Most couples go there for tea."

"Fine," she relented with a sigh. "But if this gets out, I was acting under the Imperius the whole time."

"Molly!" He feigned a look. "I'm hurt!"

"Come on then." She hurried down the lane. "Let's get this over with."

The shop was saturated in pink that Molly wrinkled her nose at, but the food wasn't bad. Though more known for tea and pastries, Lucius revealed to her that Puddifoot was more than skilled at French cooking, something he missed.

"My father has French ancestry in his background you see. It's something I often get at home, not like at the castle."

"That's… nice." She picked at her quiche and Lucius sipped at his tea with an uncomfortable look.

"Is there anything else I can get you? Shall I order wine?"

"This is fine," she said, refilling her own teacup.

He chewed on a mushroom, looking at her steadily. "I meant what I said you know. I would like to do this again."

"Lucius," she sighed. "You've had your fun."

"I'm being utterly serious."

"Whatever this is, I wish it would stop." She threw her napkin on the table. "It's gone beyond a joke now Lucius." She stood to go but he caught her arm.

"I'm not joking, Molly!" His voice suddenly grew loud and he was out of his chair. "One more. One more, that's all I'm asking."

She frowned. "I can't tell with you, you know? Sometime I think that you're leading me on, making far too much of it. And other times…"

"Other times?"

"One more." She sat back down to finish her dinner. "And if this is your idea of a prank carried to an absurd length, I will see that Gideon and Fabian hex you until you barely look human."

"And if it's not a joke? What then?"

She looked at his grey eyes and felt the same odd feeling she'd felt during the movie return.

"Then we'll see what happens."

OOO

"Severus!"

Snape turned at the urgent whisper. "Lucius? What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you how things went. How did yours go?"

He frowned. "Just fine. Until now."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't want me hanging out with people like you." He closed his book and flipped around on the bed. "Arrogant boys who go around leading on girls for their own selfish amusement. And all of your cronies."

Lucius reddened but, to Severus' surprise, kept his anger in check. "Well my date went smashingly. I even managed to get a second."

"Lucius!" Snape glowered. "I'll ask again – why are you still doing this? You have more than proven your point and I have… Lily and I are on good terms for now, but won't be if you continue this sort of behavior."

Lucius' expression grew stony. "I don't see why my behavior should affect you so much. And I am not going to change how I act at your behest." He drew close, bringing himself up to his full height. "And whatever your attachment is that that… girl… you would do well not to forget who really looks after you in this castle."

He retreated to the entrance of the room, moving towards his own dormitory. "And for your information I haven't quite proven my point – I'll admit, I still need to get a little bit farther for that to happen."

"Lucius!" Snape hissed. "Lucius if you do not bring an end to this, I will. I will let Lily know what you are doing and she will tell Molly…"

"Don't you dare!" Lucius whipped around and grabbed Snape by his collar. "Breathe a word of our arrangement and I will see to it that Lily never wants to speak with you again! You think I could not sow enough rumors to make her loathe you?"

Snape sneered. "She wouldn't trust a word dropped from your lying mouth."

"Who says it would be from mine? Do you want to risk it?" He pushed him up against the wall. "Keep your mouth _shut_."

"Tell me why you are doing this," Severus insisted. "You can be cruel Lucius, but this is simply pointless!"

His hand dropped away and he stepped away from his fellow Slytherin. "Perhaps I am being sincere. Have you thought of that?"

"Sincere? Don't make me laugh."

"Why not? You have your red-headed Gryffindor. Perhaps my attraction is the same."

"Don't be absurd."

"Regardless of what you think, my actions are my own and I have warned you – do not interfere."

He left without a backward look and Snape rubbed at his throat. He felt a pang of sympathy for Molly, as she was the one who finally got Lily to cave. But he did not want to ruin things again so soon.

Lucius' actions confused him. And, if he was honest with himself, they made him slightly afraid. Better, he thought, to see how things unfolded. Hopefully they would fall apart soon enough and neither he nor Lily would be dragged down into the inevitable unpleasantness.


	8. Dreaming

Back in his own room, Lucius drew the curtains so that none of his housemates would see the Muggle clothing he was still wearing. He quickly divested himself of them, folding them and making a mental note to return them to Molly before her brothers discovered that they were missing. His hands smoothed over the fabric – denim he thought she'd called it – and his thoughts drifted towards the red haired Gryffindor.

When he put his arm around her, she had been warm, and it had struck him at the moment how pleasantly she was curved, from her rounded shoulders on down. In that moment, though she had rebuffed him before he had the opportunity to ask, he had suddenly wanted to kiss her. When he had first picked her out as the object of his game of seduction, he had not given pause to consider any particular charms she might have had. But there, in the theater, her hair was given a brazen glow from the light of the screen and in that same light, shadows had wrapped around every bend of her body. The effect had been striking.

Tucking the clothing safely under his bed, he wondered what she felt like, what it would be like to be with a girl like Molly. She was, for lack of a better word, _earthier_ than the other girls he had dated – not quite so refined, not nearly as willowy, not half as haughty. It was not entirely absurd either to imagine them together; they were separated by the circumstance of their differing houses, but she was still pure blooded and they were close in age.

It was something to consider, he thought, or at least the possibility meant that continuing with his plan had an added enticement. He stretched beneath the covers, letting sleep take him. When he did, he dreamed he was dressed in something halfway between robes and a Sandman's uniform, black with a grey strip, running and running to a place he did not know. Someone was with him and though the face was indistinct, her hair burned like a flame in the light of the sunrise.

Upon waking, he remembered none of it.

He strode into the dining hall, imperious and confident, and found Severus sitting at the end of the Slytherin table.

"So, now that everything is sorted, can I assume you have retained enough focus to help me with my potions homework?"

"Go _away_," he hissed.

"No need to be uncivil," he drawled.

"Sev!" A voice behind them sounded injured.

"Ah, the lovely Ms. Evans." Lucius straightened up and smiled. "No need to be upset with Severus on my account. I was merely asking for some assistance in studying." He moved further down the table then stopped and retraced his steps, leaning into Lily. "I have heard that you disapprove of the company that Severus keeps."

"I'm sure you know why," she replied icily.

He allowed his face to drop its normally reserved, supercilious expression. "I hope you don't count me among that crowd."

"You?" She scoffed. "You're among the worst of them. Come on Sev." She broke away from Lucius and dragged Severus away from the breakfast table.

Lucius watched them leave, nearly running into Sirius Black on the way out. He immediately ran to James Potter at the Gryffindor table, pointing after them and bending to give what Lucius assumed was an astonished account of what he had just seen.

His eyes narrowed; Potter was liked, but Severus had no end of trouble with him. It would be best to monitor the situation, for the sake of Severus' powers of concentration as well as his loyalty, to ensure that history did not repeat itself. He half expected Potter to run after them, but he remained seated, if in frantic discussion with the others around him.

Even if he hadn't acted for the moment, Lucius had no doubt that Potter was planning something. It would be well to keep a close watch on the situation.

OOO

Lily collapsed under a large tree with a biscuit and jam.

"I thought you said you were done with them, Sev."

"They are my housemates; it is unavoidable that I should converse with them on occasion," he pointed out. "And Lucius is… I told him I didn't want to speak with him. But he is used to getting his own way about things."

She nodded. "I'm sure." After a paused to lick jam off her finger she looked at Severus. "Is it true that he went on a date with Molly last night?"

He paled. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Molly," she said. "She came in late but I was up reading. I asked where she'd been and she asked if I could keep a secret then said she'd been to a movie with Lucius Malfoy. I thought she was taking a page from her brothers' book and teasing me."

"She wasn't."

"Really?" Lily paused mid-bite. "Truly?"

"I would not lie to you, nor tease you about something like this."

"But why?" She frowned. "Molly has never been… like him."

"Lucius would have you believe it's due to his superior skills of seduction. I do not know her well, but I cannot believe anybody is that stupid. I have no idea why."

"What's his interest in her? Nothing good I'm assuming," she said darkly.

"To be honest, I've no idea. At first… he was trying to prove to me through demonstration how inadequate I was at convincing a Gryffindor girl to go out with me." Lily looked hurt. "But you must know that my intentions, my goals have never truly been the same as his. I believe he did not want to help so much as put on a display."

"I see."

"Now… Lucius is acting strangely. I think it is only his pride that makes him continue to pursue her. He said that he could do it and now wants to see it through to the end." He looked at her apprehensively. "Though he severely warned me from telling Ms. Prewett as much."

"I'm sure she must realize that. It seems as though anybody of sense would, given his reputation. And Molly is a girl of sense."

"I thought as much. Though that still leaves the puzzle as to why she would go out with him a second time."

Lily shrugged and stretched out on the grass. "It seemed like she found it amusing. But who knows? Relationships are strange."

"Even ours?" He stretched out next to her.

"Especially ours," she laughed.

The rising sun grew warmer on their faces until Lily finally sighed. "We should get up. Don't want to be late."

"I don't care," Snape declared. "I would be fine staying her forever."

"Until the first time it rains." She shook him gently. "Let's go."

As they ambled back to the castle, Severus noticed Lily get a faraway look.

"What are you thinking of?"

"It's nearly summer."

"Yes. It is."

"When we get back… perhaps you would like to stay at my place?"

He flushed. "At our ages, I don't know that your father would approve of that. But," he went on in a more conciliatory tone, "I would not mind spending as much time there as possible."

"Father probably wouldn't be the problem," she sighed, "so much as Tuney."

"Ah yes," he grimaced. "Your charming sister."

"I don't know what went so wrong Sev." She reached for the door. "I wish I could fix things between us but I simply don't know how."

"That is her doing." He touched her shoulder lightly. "You have been nothing but kind."

"I wouldn't say _nothing_," she sighed. "Who knows, though? Summer is long and perhaps we can find some way to reconnect."

Severus doubted it, but kept his opinions to himself as they ascended as staircase.

"She has a new boyfriend, mum says. Maybe that will cheer her."

Again, he doubted it would, but allowed a companionable silence to settle between them until they had to part ways to head to their respective classes.


	9. Wondering Why

"Molly, can I talk to you?" Lily pulled the older girl aside after dinner that evening.

"Sure." They ducked down a hall and slipped into a small alcove. "What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you for encouraging me to give Sev a second chance." She smiled at the memory of the relief and happiness on his face in the greenhouse. "I think it was the right thing to do."

"I'm glad to hear it." She grinned and shifted her books. "He seemed very sincere and I really did feel bad for him. It's good to know that you two have made up."

"But Molly, I have to know – why are you fooling around with Lucius?" She kept her voice hushed in case any other students came wandering down the hall.

"Why?" She laughed. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps because I know I probably shouldn't? Because my brothers would hex the both of us if they ever found out?" She shrugged. "He's not exactly bad looking either."

"You have to know that it's just a game to him, though," Lily went on urgently. "Sev said that Lucius didn't want him to say anything, but that it's all just a game to Lucius. A bet with Sev, to show him that he could get a Gryffindor girl."

"I figured that much, though it's good to hear it confirmed." She leaned against the cool stonework. "I knew he had to have some ulterior motive. Though I'll admit, sometimes he got the strangest look…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Like he was unsure, or like he wanted to say something but didn't know how."

"That's odd." Lily frowned. "Sev said that he was being a bit confusing too." She put her hand on the other girls arm. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know to be careful, that Lucius is just playing games."

"That was what I'd assumed." She shrugged. "He's not going to get anywhere anyway. Maybe a quick snog, but that's about it."

"As long as you know." Lily stepped out of the shadows, towards the main hall. "We'd better get back before we run into Peeves or something."

"Alright."

"Will you still go out with Malfoy a second time?"

Molly looked bemused. "Probably. Even knowing it's all just a joke, it is kind of fun seeing a man I shouldn't for once, somebody a little less safe than Arthur or the friends that Fab and Gid are always trying to set me up with. And it lets me have a bit of fun with him too." She leaned over to whisper in Lily's ear. "You know I got him to wear Muggle clothes?"

Lily gasped. "Really?" She stifled a giggle. "How did he react to that?"

"Looked furious, but sucked it up and wore them anyway. I'm sure he didn't want me to think that I'd gotten to him."

"That's terrible!" She laughed again, but sobered. "Do be careful, though, Molly. Lucius has got a mean streak and his so-called friends do too. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I can take care of myself." She patted Lily on the shoulder as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "And besides, this will be the last time."

OOO

Molly returned from the library late that evening and was turning the corner to the common room when he suddenly felt a hand on her wrist tugging her aside.

"What the…"

"Hello Molly darling." Lucius Malfoy was there, sweeping a cloth around her that, judging from its silvery color, was an invisibility cloak. "I'm quite glad to see you. Do you know how long I had to lurk outside of this portrait? I very nearly gave up."

"I don't care!" She pushed away. "What are you doing here?"

"I simply came to give your brother's clothes back." He pushed a bundle into her arms. "Well, that, and to discuss our date."

"It's not for days! I thought it was on the weekend."

"It is. But I like to be prepared." He tugged her back under the cloak. "Since you got to choose the last time, I assume it will be my choice this time?"

She frowned and clutched the clothes. "I ought not even go with you. This is all just a game to you, isn't that right? See if you can seduce the Gryffindor girl?"

He glowered. "I am going to feed Severus to the damn squid."

"Don't go blaming him. I knew something was up with you. I didn't know quite what game you were playing, but I figured you were playing one."

"Then why did you trust Severus? If you thought it was all a game all along."

"He seemed more sincere. I've seen the way he acts around Lily. No chance he was making that up. Besides, whatever his reputation, it's not a tenth of yours."

"Look, Molly, I promise you this isn't… alright, so I did want to prove a point with Severus. But I truly do want to go out with you again."

"_Why?_"

"I don't know!" He hissed. "You have red hair, I like your curves, you're amusing, it's forbidden… what do you want me to say? Why do you keep going out with me if you are so determined to think it a bad thing, if you believe I am leading you on?"

Molly blushed. "I…" She trailed off, shrugged and looked away.

"Then let's neither of us worry about it, alright? Forget what Severus said, let's just see where things go."

"And what do I do if you make a fool of me? Use this to brag to all your Slytherin pals?"

"Send Fabian and Gideon after me. Hex me. Whatever you like." He readjusted the cloak to make sure they were still covered. "Now, to the point of why I hovered outside there all evening, what would you like to do for this date we have?"

"Well, it is your choice. I decided the last time."

"I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Unless you plan a lovely evening of Muggle-baiting, I don't know what you could pick that would be _that_ awful."

He paused. "Would you like to make it a day-long affair?"

"Don't push it."

"Alright, alright!" He held his hands up. "But I shall make every effort to see that you have a lovely time, whatever you suspect my motives to be. Meet me in the library at five and we will proceed from there."

She nodded. "And you won't really do anything to Severus, will you?"

He smirked. "Nothing _very_ serious…"

"Lucius!" She slapped his chest. "If you do anything to him, it's all off!"

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "Anything for a lady."

He smiled at her, held her eyes with his until she pulled away. "I need to get back Lucius."

"Goodbye, then," he whispered, "at least until Saturday."

He slipped the cloak off of her and made off down the hallway, slipping into a thankfully empty Slytherin common room. An idea was brewing in his head, so he went straight to his own bed and scribbled out a letter, affixing it to his owl and sending it out the window and on its way. As he watched the bird fly away, he paused before closing the window to see the starts sparkling far above him.

He grinned; even if his plan didn't work out, a moonlight stroll after an expensive dinner was never a bad idea to fall back on.


End file.
